The Silent Love Blues
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: Reflexiones de Spike y Faye al final de la serie


*Ninguno de los personajes de Cowboy Bebop me pertenece.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_THE SILENT LOVE BLUES_**

Por Amaltea-Sibila

Julia... maldeciré su nombre por siempre y la envidiaré eternamente. De no ser por esa mujer, quizás tú... tú... estrías aquí conmigo. 

            ¿Habría cambiado en algo el que yo hubiera contestado a tu llamado? Pero me sentí triste cuando te vi en el monitor y simplemente me pediste auxilio para otra misión. Si había en mi alguna razón para volver, ese motivo llevaba tu nombre. Mas no dijiste otra cosa, me sentí sola. Por eso te ignoré.

Cuando la conocí (que pequeño es el Universo), cuando dijo su nombre, una sombra pesó sobre mi corazón, era ella a quien amabas y no a mi.

¿Por qué vine entonces a darte su mensaje? No estoy segura... quizás solo para confirmar lo que ya bien sabía, que al escuchar cualquier cosa sobre su persona, saldrías corriendo tras su pista. ¿O a caso tuve alguna esperanza de que tu respuesta fuera un "no me importa"? Sí, eso es lo que más quería.

Fui una tonta, era tiempo tardío para detenerte. Efectivamente, no me atrevería a dispararte. Y si ese ojo tuyo, tal como dijiste, podía verlo todo ¿por qué no detectó el dolor tan grande, la profunda tristeza y ese amor convertido en polvo que estaban (y seguirán estando) dentro de mi ser gracias a tu partida?

Si no pudiste verlo, ¿qué caso tendría entonces decírtelo por mi misma? Te amo... es ya muy tarde, sé que no regresarás...Ahora que ya tenía un pasado, que estaba lista para el presente... Spike... ¡¿por qué te marchaste?! 

* * *

Y aunque Vicius creyó que al morir ella todo acabaría para mi, que ya no tendría brío para venir y enfrentarlo, para derrocarlo, se equivocó. Porque después de que todo lo anterior en mi vida se esfumó, aún estabas tú.

Cuando partiste creí que ya nuca más te vería, me acostumbré tanto a tu presencia, a que me recibieras después de cada episodio, a que me cuidaras a tu manera. 

            Vicius estaba dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas conmigo y eso, la incluía a ella. Y a tu regreso yo ya había decidido resguardar lo único bueno de mi pasado, sin que me hubieras dicho que ella quería verme. Sí,  en verdad quería saldar cuentas con mi pasado, estar a mano con quien me había ayudado, olvidarme de Julia, de tiempos ya ocurridos e ir a buscarte. 

            Pero no pude, hoy recibió un balazo por la espalda. El presente, el futuro... Fui al Bebop con la esperanza de que no te hubieras marchado nuevamente, despedirme de Jet y verte a ti, a tu rostro y escuchar tu voz. Ahí estabas apuntándome con tu arma, amenazándome para que no me marchara.

_--¿Ya te vas? ¿Y a dónde vas? No me engañas, se que estás pensado en irte. Pero te dispararé antes de que...—_ ¿Debo decírtelo? Me pregunté --_¡¿Por qué nunca te inmutas ante nada?!—_

_--Es por este ojo que sé lo que estás pensado y sé que no me dispararás—_Y sin embargo lo quería, deseé que jalaras el gatillo y quedarme bajo tu cautela, jamás irme de tu lado; escuchar de tus labios el amor cual vi reflejado en tus ojos verdes. Esa fue la última gracia otorgada por este abominable ojo, tu amor. —_Es una bendición y es una maldición, porque con este ojo lo puedo ver todo y en este ojo tengo grabadas imágenes que no quisiera volver a ver._

_--¿Es por eso que te vas?—_No quiero repetir la efigie de muerte que rodeó a Julia, mucho menos posada en ti._—Pero aún puedes hacer muchas cosas, si te vas ahora entonces no...—_

_--Puedes pensar que todo lo que has visto es solo un sueño—_Al menos así lo fue para mí, tú, mi sueño ahora inalcanzable—_Tengo que partir porque es hora de despertar._

_--Spike...-- _¿Es que vas a decirlo?—_Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero... ¿qué no ves que tienes mucho que seguir haciendo aquí?... el irte... no es la respuesta... ¿porqué te vas? ¿a dónde vas?... ¿porqué no podemos ir contigo? Somos un equipo, un equipo que no se debe separar, nos necesitamos ¡No te vayas!--_

--_A donde voy es el camino de la muerte... y ese camino solo lo puedo recorrer yo, no quisiera verlos ahí—_

Fue cobardía mía no volverme y darte un adiós, sabía de las lágrimas corriendo por tu rostro ocultadas bajo la ferocidad del arma cual disparaste al techo en vez de apuntar hacia mi, no quise contemplarte así. Fue cobardía. Pero sé que con el tiempo, eso lo olvidarás y, después de todo, estarás a salvo. Tal y como le dije a Vicius, esto lo hice por el futuro.

Ahora, poco a poco abrazado por los brazos de la muerte, al bajar por estas escaleras y sentir el calor de un nuevo día por última vez, agradezco el silencio de tu amor pues, de haberme dicho algo, hubiera detenido mi marcha fúnebre con tal de tomarte. Tarde o temprano el Dragón Rojo hubiera ido y no les bastaría con matarme a mi, habrían acabado con Jet y contigo. Faye, no hubiera podido protegerte.

FIN 

*Mi único fic de esta serie hasta el momento, dudo que haya otro, pero bueno de todos modos lo subo. Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!!


End file.
